Herb Bivore
Herb Bivore is the District 10 Male whose district partner is Jesse Guinea. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Herb was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Herb Bivore Age: 12 District: 10 Gender: Male Weapons: Herb isn't really in to killing or even using a weapon. However, he realizes that during the Hunger Games, he'll have to or else he wouldn't survive so he decides to use weaker weapons. His main weapon is a slingshot as he can figure out which rocks are perfect to fling into somebody's brain while some would just bounce right off their head. On the other hand, he can't use that weapon during the entire Games so he also likes to use knives to use as both a tool and a weapon. Still, though, he isn't the best at killing because he doesn't want to. Personality: Herb isn't untrustworthy as he would constantly skip school just to stay with the animals. However, as he skipped school so much, it turned out that he became extremely independent. Plus, he is very shy, rarely talking to anyone in the Hunger Games unless if he somehow gets an ally. However, once you really get to meet him and know him very well, you'll realize how nice he is and how he is always Backstory:Herb loves everything about District 10. He would always skip school a few days a week just so he could stay home and care for the animals on his dad's farm. The best thing is that he was never caught. He's so small and very good at lying that nobody can trust him. Now, don't think that this means he's a kid who thinks he's just too cool for school, he's actually very nice. Herb just loves to goof off sometimes and take it easy. When he was 5, his older sister, Jesse, was reaped for the Hunger Games. She was only 14 and Herb was 5 that he didn't know what was happening. Jesse ran to the Cornucopia, grabbed an axe, but was shortly beheaded by the District 1 Female. She placed 17th and returned home in a wooden box. Right when she came home, Peacekeepers carried her home and left. Herb asked if Jesse could play, but his parents just gave him a nervous look. Eventually, his dad said that Jesse needed to sleep. A few days later, Jesse left the house and was gone forever. On her birthday, May 15th, Herb asked his parents if Jesse was going to celebrate her birthday. His dad decided that he was old enough, being 6, to learn about the Hunger Games. His dad explained everything, starting from the basics to the twists and ending with Herb's sister's death. The news overwhelmed Herb and he passed out. When he turned 11, he was freaking out about the next year, when his name will be put in the reaping bowl. Luckily, though, his parents were really supportive and told him that he probably wasn't going to be reaped since they aren't forcing him to put his name up for tesserae. Herb knew that his parents were taking a giant risk, as the last few years they have been starving. Herb, when he decided to ditch school, put his name up for tesserae and ended up getting reaped. Up on stage, he could barely breath and he could faintly hear his dad repeating "Jesse" Strengths: Extremely Stealthy, Fast, Climbing, Swimming, Accurate Weaknesses: Making Allies, Killing, Weak, Small Height: 4'8 Participated Games The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's Games of Ariadne Placing: 19th out of 24th Nine-Tailed Fox's The Legends Games Placing: __ out of 24th SuperTomato's 224th Hunger Games Placing: 27th out of 28th. Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 14th out of 30th. Equestria Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Rainbow Shifter's 4th Pain Games Placing: __ out of 48th. Equestia Gurl's 77th Hunger Games Placing: __ out of 64th. Trivia *He is my smallest and youngest tribute in my first generation tributes. *In my first generation tributes, his district partner's name is Jesse, same as his late sister. Category:District 10 Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Males Category:Reaped